Missing My Mummy
Missing My Mummy is a quest in the Mysteries of the Mahjarrat series although it is mainly a desert quest. It does, however, provide insight into the history of the Mahjarrat tribe. The quest revolves around the restoration of Queen Senliten, a pharaoh from the Second Age. Official description Walkthrough * Ability to kill or defend against various creatures from level 42 - 70. For total completion: |items = * 1 willow log * 20 fire runes * Jug of wine (can be bought/stolen from Fortunato in Draynor Village) * Spice (can be bought/stolen from the stall in Ardougne, or bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest in Lumbridge after starting Recipe for Disaster) * Wheat (can be picked in the field just north of Leela) * Empty pot Required for total completion: * Ring of charos (a) * Al Kharid flyer (Obtained from Ali the Leaflet Dropper) * Sq'irk juice (A beer glass can be obtained from the shelf in the Apprentice's house) * At least 4 open inventory spaces for the first few steps of the quest. Recommended Items: * Teleports: ** The explorer's ring 3 and above to teleport to Draynor, access to the Draynor Lodestone, or a charged amulet of glory. ** Dramen staff/Lunar staff (or completion of Fairy Tale III) to get to the Uzer Mastaba by Fairy rings (code ) ** A charged ring of dueling, broomstick, or access to the Al Kharid lodestone. * Desert robes, an enchanted water tiara or waterskins * Some food, or a healing familiar (e.g. Bunyip) is also recommended. * Some prayer potions |kills = * 4-11 Skeleton looters (level 42) * Golem Guard (level 47) * 5 Tumeken's shadows (level 42, 49, 56, 63, 70) }} If Leela does not show up in Draynor Village, you need to complete the Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough quests first, even if Icthlarin's Little Helper is already completed. Pharaoh Queen Items required:' Combat gear, some free inventory spaces. To start the quest, talk to Leela in Draynor Village, who can be found wandering just northeast of the musician. She tells you about a mastaba, an ancient kind of pyramid, that is situated near Uzer. According to her, this tomb is inhabited by a pharaoh queen and Leela wants you to go and gather more information on the queen. To reach the Uzer Mastaba, you can take one of many routes: *Head past through the Shantay Pass, ride a magic carpet to Uzer (bring a Ring of Charos (a) to reduce the cost), and then run south to the mastaba. *Utilise the fairy ring network with the code , and run east. *Use a ring of slaying or a pollnivneach teleport to teleport to Pollnivneach and run across the bridge to the north, then head south-east. The cursed mastaba Once inside, explore all the rooms and rummage through all the skeletons. They will rise up and turn into level 42 Skeleton looters, becoming aggressive. Killing each one will provide different items, including desert shirts, empty waterskins, tools or runes which you may pick up. The item that Leela requires is the scroll of the dead, which details the mummification process that was used on the queen. Other items needed from the skeleton looters are a canopic jar, a pyramid journal and a mummy hand. These items are not needed immediately, but it is suggested to keep them for later on in the quest. The three clustered skeletons in the west room just after the stone door will all spring awake after rummaging one and attack you all at once, so be prepared for an outnumbered fight. Also, before entering the alcove in the far north-east, disable a wall trap by searching the odd markings, or you will take damage from the spikes it conceals. You may fail disabling it, however. Gather all four items to save inventory space in the next section. Talking to the Golem's remains in the eastern cavern reveals that there is a curse upon the mastaba, under which all creatures who loot the tomb will be bound to it, to protect it from future looters. He also mentions that the queen, her family and their direct employees and also those without flesh are immune to the effects of this curse. None of the items found on the ground (useless ration boxes, tatty bag, defective spades, shattered axes, sub-optimal lantern, and suboptimal flask) are needed to complete the quest, but it's helpful if you investigate them so you can confront Ali Morrisane later. A magical force will prevent you from going to the lower level until you return to Leela, even if you destroy the Golem Guard blocking your path, so the trip back cannot be avoided. Embalming tools Return to Draynor Village and talk to Leela again, who mentions that the mummy was split up as part of burial rituals, and also that the tomb frequently was raided. Therefore, you must now reconstruct the queen to at least 75% of her original self. After having spoken to Leela about all the four items that you obtained from the looters, you will now be able to make both spiced wine and a pot of wheat, required for the revival of the queen. To make the wine, use the spice on your jug of wine, and to make the pot of wheat, simply use the wheat on an empty pot. The name Travel to Al Kharid and talk to Ali Morrisane in the marketplace about the various defective items that you found in the mastaba. He will explain that he sent the Bandit looters to get treasure from the pyramid, but they returned with just documents, which no one can persuade him to give away. Give him any sq'irk juice obtained from the Sorceress's Garden minigame, in return for a copied name papyrus. You will receive the usual thieving experience you would get from Osman. Then wear your ring of charos (a) and talk to Ali Morrisane again to persuade him to give you the original document - the mummy's name papyrus. You find out that the queen's true name is Senliten. Do not destroy the copied name papyrus, you will still need it later on, if you do destroy it, you will need another sq'irk juice to buy it from Ali again. Her personality Talk to him again about the tomb. The documents that he had obtained from his looters have been sold off to various buyers, most prominently Reldo, the Varrock palace librarian. Before going to Varrock, run north of the Al Kharid mining site, talk to Ali the Leaflet Dropper, and pick up a flyer. Reldo tells you that he did buy some scrolls off Ali, but they are incomplete. He promises to hand over the originals once he has copied the complete form. He also says that Ali is cleaning the papyrus and re-using them as fliers. Give him an Al Kharid flyer, to which he notices that Ali has been using a cheap cleaning agent, and that the text can still be imposed for copying. After he is done, you will receive a scroll of praise. The mummy Make sure you have full prayer points and head back to the mastaba. Inside the Uzer mastaba, head north-west, open the imposing door, and talk to the Golem Guard at the stairs. He will keep saying 'Halt!' and prevent you entry into the Pharaoh Queen's tomb, so you will have to kill him. You will not have to kill him a second time to access the lower level again. Descend to the lower level. There are level 42 Small scarabs wandering around that are aggressive despite your combat level, although quite inaccurate. Do not head directly south yet, but go down each passage to the west and east and collect the canopic jars and the mummy with no hand. Using the mummy hand on the mummy magically grafts it together, thus re-forming Senliten's mummy. In the south-easternmost passage, climb through the uninviting hole to access a large room filled with another large group of small scarabs. Nearby, to the south, there is another uninviting hole. If you climb through it, you will come out at the cave-in in the upper level, allowing you easier access to the lower level for later visits. Tomb traps '''''You can take some serious damage if you're not careful — up to 1700 life points. Also, you cannot step diagonally. After you have obtained the jars and the mummy, enter the central chamber. You will find yourself before a floor puzzle. The puzzle is different for every player and changes with every visit. The easiest way to get through this puzzle is to find a path of blue and green blocks or of red and yellow blocks all the way through, as this will result in no damage, or you can tank your way through it if you bring enough food. It is not necessary to take a straight path, as you can make turns through the puzzle. Senliten Check-progress via the pyramid Journal or the scroll of the dead, by right-clicking on either. You need to revive various aspects of Senliten — her body, spirit, shadow, ushabti (body double), name and personality. The interface shows the percentage of completed actions and remaining actions. The quest completion requires 75% complete, though continuing beyond that rewards more experience. Body ]] Senliten's body must be replaced to their positions, including the canopic jars and her mummified body. * Place all four canopic jars containing the organs onto the empty shelves to the west - 4/6, 4% completion each * Replace Senliten's mummy by clicking on the sarcophagus - 2/6, 8% completion Spirit Senliten tells you that restoring each statue ensures that she is linked to all the other deities of the land. * Pray at each of the 'Broken statues' to restore them. Restoring each statue drains about 0-200 prayer points - 5/5, 4% completion each * You may run out of prayer points, so it is best to have some prayer potions in your inventory, as you cannot pray at any statue until all of them are restored. You may otherwise have to run to a nearby bank, or the nearest altar, which is in Sophanem. Amascut's altar will boost your prayer up to 40 points over maximum at the cost of 3 life points per prayer point; the other altars restore prayer normally. You cannot recharge prayer points from statues until all statues are recovered. Shadow * Go into the eastern chamber and kill the level 42 Tumeken's shadow. - 1/5, 4% completion You now need to light four 'Enchanted sconces' using 5 fire runes as fuel for each. * Light the southern enchanted sconce, requiring . Tumeken's shadow appears again, with a combat level of 49. Kill the shadow for - 1/5, 4% completion * Light the northern enchanted sconce, requiring level . The shadow, now level 56, appears again. Kill it again for - 1/5, 4% completion * Light the western enchanted sconce. The shadow will spawn again, this time as a level 63. Kill it for - 1/5, 4% completion * Finally, light the eastern enchanted sconce, requiring level . Tumeken's shadow appears for the last time, being level 70. Kill it one last time for - 1/5, 4% completion Body double After reconstructing the queen's body, spirit and shadow, she can now be found standing at the base of her sarcophagus. You need to create her body double using her image. Creating a body double for the queen provides a replacement for her in the afterlife. The food and drinks are symbolised by the wheat in clay pots and the traditional drink - spiced wine. * Repair the table and chair - 1/6, 4% completion * Replace the spiced wine and pot of wheat by clicking on their respective positions near the sarcophagus - 2/6, 4% completion each * Create the ushabti from the willow log by clicking on the empty statue base - 1/6, 4% completion * Click on the statue to carve it - 1/6, 4% completion * Click on the statue to improve it - 1/6, 4% completion Name * Give both the copied name papyrus and the mummy's name papyrus to the Pharaoh Queen to make her remember her full name - 2/2, 4% completion each Personality * Give the scroll of praise to the Pharaoh Queen, and she will remember who she was - 1/1, 4% completion You should now have 100% completion. Go back and speak to Leela. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * coins * * Access to the Amascut altar in the Pharaoh Queen's burial chamber, giving extra prayer points at the cost of some life points. * Additional rewards Experience earned while completing the mummy: * * * * * * Music unlocked * Kharidian Nights * Ancestral Wisdom * The Plundered Tomb Required for completing Completion of Missing My Mummy is required for the following: * Senliten has to be restored to 100% for the following quests: ** The Curse of Arrav ** Do No Evil (you must also lead Leela to Senliten's tomb) * Desert Tasks: ** Medium: "Overcut" ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (Tumeken's shadows need to be killed in a special match in the Dominion Tower) Transcript Cultural references * The items that are found inside the pyramid are from AMCE, a pun on the fictional in the cartoon series . The acronym "AMCE" stands for "Ali Morrisane Commercial Enterprises", as seen in the lift manual for the scaffolding device in Royal Trouble. Trivia * On the day of release, the spoiler read: "As one might expect, the rewards are a mystery, even to the enlightened. Please check back tomorrow." * The name "Missing my Mummy" is a reference to someone "missing their mummy/mommy." * The name of the quest is an alliteration. nl:Missing My Mummy fi:Missing My Mummy Category:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat quest series Category:Wikia Game Guides quests